onedirectiongiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Styles
Harry Edward Styles (born 1 February 1994 in Evesham, Worcestershire) is from village Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England. He is a former pupil at Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School, a state comprehensive school.Born to mother Anne Cox and father Des Styles, he has an older sister, Gemma, he was seven when their parents divorced; his mother later remarried to Robin Twist. Regarding his parents divorce he said, "that was quite a weird time. I remember crying about it. I didn’t really get what was going on properly, I was just sad that my parents wouldn't be together any more." Following the divorce, Styles, his older sister and his mother moved further out into the Cheshire countryside. At the age of twelve he moved back to Holmes Chapel. That was when his mother met his stepfather Robin Twist. Styles said he was "really pleased" when Twist proposed to his mother. As a child he loved singing. Styles was the lead singer for the band White Eskimo with band members lead guitarist Haydn Morris, bass guitarist Nick Clough and drummer Will Sweeny. They had once entered a local Battle of the Bands, which they won. In 2010, Styles auditioned for The X Factor with "Isn't She Lovely", receiving positive comments from two of the three judges, with Louis Walsh having doubts on whether he was ready to progress in the competition. At bootcamp, he sang "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" before being rejected and put into One Direction. Styles came up with band name One Direction, as he thought it would sound good when The X Factor announcer Peter Dickson read their name out on the live shows aloud. Tomlinson added "Harry texted us to ask what we thought and it was one of those where we all just said, 'Yes' straight away. We all entered the competition with one thing in mind and that was to go to the top, so it worked. And it can be abbreviated to 1D!" Styles said that The X Factor gave him a lot more confidence. On being signed Styles said: "We wanted to win and coming third was a big disappointment. So to find out we were signed was incredible. Simon Cowell was telling you your life was about to change! It was weird. Coming from our first audition to being signed by Syco is a huge journey".As a child, Styles loved singing, noting Elvis Presley as one of his influences. He also cites Presley for his musical beginnings. Styles also cites more current music by Foster the People, Coldplay and Kings of Leon. "We want to have a little bit heavier guitars, bigger drums, more of a live feel, because that's what we like doing," Styles says for their next album, though he says that shouldn't be misinterpreted to mean the group is going "grungier". "Because we are 18 years old, it's important that we like what we’re doing as well. It wouldn't be good if we weren't enjoying what we're doing, and we are." Styles says that he often looks to Coldplay front man Chris Martin for inspiration when performing on stage. Styles also states that The Beatles had a profound influence on him growing up, as his father would play their music. "I still listen to their music over and over again. They are absolute icons and an inspiration," he says. Styles states that he likes being nude, citing it as "very liberating, I feel so free." He briefly dated English television presenter Caroline Flack, which caused widespread media controversy over their fifteen-year age gap. Styles currently resides with band member Tomlinson in North London. Due to his friendship with Tomlinson, they are to referred to the portmanteau "Larry Stylinson" by their fans. Styles spoke to Vevo lift on the latter saying, "the fans call me and Louis Larry Stylinson... because we get on so well. Since we started at the X Factor house, me and Louis had always said that we wanted to move in together. And that was pretty much it. It just sort of happened."